


Acceptance

by 26stars



Series: AU August 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Polyamory, Spring Break, cabin in the mountains, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: After almost a whole school year in different schools far from each other, Bobbi, Jemma, and Daisy are finally able to get some quality time together at a cabin for spring break. More than one dream comes true during their trip.Skimmorse established relationship. Follow-up fic to Sunkissed but can be read without it.For AU August Day 9: 'Roommates AU' and also my Fluff Bingo square: 'snuggling in bed while traveling'
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AU August 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860802
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Women of the MCU





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> After their angsty first insallment, this is all fluff :)

It only made sense for them to spend spring break on a beach, which was why they went to the mountains instead. Daisy’s parents have connections apparently, and a cabin in the Rockies sounded like the perfect place to get away to during the brief respite of spring break.

“Are your parents _really_ cool with this?” Bobbi asks disbelievingly as the three of them troop into the cabin together, bags over their shoulders and groceries in their arms. “Letting three underage teens loose in a cabin that doesn’t belong to them for a whole week of unsupervised spring break?”

“Totally,” Daisy assures her, holding the door open for Bobbi and Jemma to duck inside. “My parents trust me a lot further when they can throw me. Plus, they would never say it out loud, but they’re total romantics at heart. I think they love that they can do something nice for the three of us to be together alone for a week.”

Bobbi gives her a knowing smile, and Daisy grins as she followed them inside, flipping on lights as she goes.

“Anyway,” Daisy continues as she leads them into the kitchen to put the groceries down, “they see me all the time throughout the whole year, so they don’t feel the need to monopolize me on spring break.”

“And a seven-day visit to England is hardly worth the jetlag,” Jemma adds, setting her sack on the counter. “My parents understood that too, at least.”

Though she never really _can_ believe her luck, having not one but _two_ incredible girlfriends, Bobbi feels especially lucky right now, knowing she’ll have them all to herself for the next week. They’ve barely been together at all since last summer—a couple of weekend meet-ups in the fall, a few days together in the winter when Bobbi drove down to the Coulson-May-Johnson house and was able to spend a little time with Daisy and Jemma before the latter flew home to see her family for the holidays… And that was it. Texting, Zoom, and Facetime could only go so far, and even though they’d stayed in constant contact, Bobbi had been feeling the strain so much more during the spring semester. Long-distance relationships couldn’t be easy for anyone, but Bobbi had suffered in a special way, being far away while Daisy and Jemma could always be together.

But now, thankfully, UCLA and the Academy’s school schedules had aligned for spring break, and the three of them had cleared their schedules for their longest stretch together since the beach last year.

Bobbi smiles to herself as she follows Daisy on a tour through the cabin, and the three of them consider the sleeping options. There is a double bed in one room, bunk beds in another, and a queen bed in the master bedroom.

“I mean, if we all snuggle, the queen bed will do,” Jemma speculates, clearly measuring it in her mind. “But will we be able to actually sleep, so close together? Will we be comfortable?”

“I guess the other option is dragging the bunk bed mattresses out to the living room, and then one of us sleeps on the couch,” Bobbi offers, though she’s hoping neither of the girls go for her idea.

“I don’t mind trying the one-bed option out,” Daisy says. “If it doesn’t work, we can try something else tomorrow.”

They set about making the bed up with linens and blankets from the closet, then leave their duffels in the room while they go to put the groceries away.

“So what does your family usually do with all their time when you guys are out here?” Bobbi asks, peering out at the woods she can see from the kitchen windows. She’s not expecting to get bored, but then again, she’s never really vacationed in the mountains and isn’t quite sure what they’d do all day without a body of water nearby. “Is your dad a hunting kind of guy?”

“No, no way,” Daisy laughs. “My mom probably has the patience and aim for it, but certainly not the interest. I mean, we hike on nice days, but the whole draw of coming here is the fact that there isn’t any cell service, so work can’t bother them for a few days. Aside from the hiking, this is just a place to chill out. Read some books, watch movies, play games…”

“Sounds perfect,” Jemma sighs contentedly. “But which one are we going to do first?”

As it happens, none of the above, since it’s getting close enough to dinnertime that they need to start cooking now if they plan to eat before nine p.m. They’d made a loose meal plan during one of their planning Zoom calls, and true to form, Jemma had made them an itemized shopping list by category for their supermarket stop on the way to the cabin, which took plenty of the suspense out of coming up with an idea for dinner. Now, the three of them divide up the tasks, and soon there is a fragrant pot of spaghetti sauce simmering on the stove while pasta boils next to it and garlic bread toasts in the oven.

“How’s the freshman cafeteria at UCLA?” Daisy asks as she and Bobbi slice toppings for their salad.

“Decent,” Bobbi says noncommittally. She’s sure most freshmen love it, but it was hard for her to enjoy it when she spent most meals, even with friends, wishing she was with someone (someones) else. “What about at the Academy?”

“Probably good, but I still eat at home most of the time,” Daisy admits. “It’s what’s free.”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Bobbi says, kissing Daisy’s cheek when she leans over to add her toppings to the salad bowl.

“Don’t leave me out!” Jemma calls cheerfully from where she’s stirring the sauce, and Bobbi is happy to oblige, wrapping around her from behind and kissing her cheek too.

“I’m so glad I get to be with you all for seven days,” she sighs into Jemma’s hair.

“It would be such a dream to live closer to each other,” Jemma agreed, leaning back into Bobbi’s embrace.

“Can’t believe you haven’t heard back from the Academy yet,” Daisy groans, carrying a stack of dishes to the table. “I should think they’d be breaking down your door to give you an acceptance letter.”

“They’re supposed to come this week,” Bobbi says hopefully. “I asked for the email confirmation too, but you just said that there’s no cell service…”

“Oh, but of course there’s Wi-Fi!” Daisy says. “Here, give me your phone—I’ll connect you.”

They take the rest of the evening for movies from the Cabin’s DVD collection, agreeing on an eighties theme of _Dirty Dancing_ and _The Breakfast Club_.

“Would have been a lot more interesting if everyone just got together as a party of five at the end,” Daisy joked as they got in bed after the second movie, and Bobbi laughed as she snuggled against her, Jemma tucking in on Daisy’s other side.

“I don’t think they make beds that big.”

Their days take on a routine of late, sleepy mornings with brunch, books, and walks, afternoon naps snuggled together on sofas, beds, or deck chairs, more walks if the weather is warm at dusk, cooking and wine, movies and games, and then plenty of other activities that result in late mornings. Bobbi doesn’t want the week to ever end, and she tries to forget about the its imminent end date and just savor her time with Daisy and Jemma, memorizing the sights of Daisy in her shirt, of Jemma’s bedhead, of both of them on the pillows next to her…

On the last morning, Bobbi wakes up before either of the others, and after plenty of staring at their sleeping faces, reaches for her phone on the nightstand to take a picture of them snuggled together to remember it longer.

She is immediately distracted however, by the notification on her home screen.

**Academy Admissions Office**

**Subj: Fall enrollment**

Sitting bolt upright, Bobbi gasps, which wakes Daisy and Jemma as she punches in her phone code.

“What is it?” Daisy mumbles sleepily, squinting at her, and Bobbi turns to them with a disbelieving grin.

“I got in!”

Jemma is so out of it that she doesn’t react for a moment, just staring blearily at her, but Daisy understands immediately.

“To the Academy?” she gasps, and Bobbi nods, grinning as she reads.

“Dear Miss Morse, We have reviewed your application and are pleased to offer you a place in our class of 2020…”

She doesn’t get any further than that, because both Daisy and Jemma have tackled her with squeals and hugs and kisses, celebrating her victory in the best way possible.

“We’re going to be roommates!” Daisy grins, practically levitating with excitement.

“No more online date nights!” Jemma adds, grinning as she hugs Bobbi’s stomach. “No more once-a-term visits!”

Bobbi is so happy she can’t even speak, just holds her two favorite people as tightly as she can, thankful that this dream, it seems, is just getting started.


End file.
